About a Girl
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVSWWE, Even with the best intentions, things don't always turn out all right. ChavoWillowEddie


About a Girl  
  
Author: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Fandom: BtVS/WWE Characters/Pairing: Chavo/Willow/Eddie Distribution: Personal Space, Fanfiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth. If you want it, just e-mail me the URL Spoilers: BtVS - None, WWE - Smackdown, January 8, 2004 Rating: PG Summary: Sometimes even with the best intentions, things end badly Author's Notes: I felt like writing this after Thursday's Smackdown, hope it turned out okay. Feedback is always appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or situations from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or WWE. This is a non-profit piece of fiction, copyright infringement is not intended.  
  
~  
  
It's always about a girl.  
  
Any numbers of tragedies and major changes in the world have come to be because of a girl. Helen of Troy's beauty caused a war of horrific proportions between two countries. Cleopatra is possibly the most known figure in Egypt, over passing many men of honourable mention. King Arthur's life was torn apart by his wife, Gwenevere's, affair with his greatest knight, Lancelot. The only thing these women have in common is just that, they are all female. This time is no different.  
  
Willow Rosenberg was hired by the WWE with little hassle. There was no great interview, no lost relatives and no cataclysmic first meeting. In fact, few people even noticed the young red head's introduction into the Smackdown tech crew. Her first meeting with the people who matter in this story didn't even happen until a month after her introduction.  
  
The first time Eddie Guerrero saw the former hacker was before a Smackdown show. He had been messing around aimlessly in the ring. She had been kneeling unobtrusively taping wires to the ground. Before he went flying over the ropes, he hadn't even known she was there.  
  
Neither wrestler nor witch had been harmed by the knock. Eddie had apologized nonchalantly to the redheaded girl, not concerned when Willow had simply blinked and accepted the apology. With that, the two parted ways. Neither thought much more about the collision.  
  
It was a week later that Chavo stumbled upon the stagehand, literally. Once again fixing wires close to the ground, Willow had been unaware of the sprinting Guerrero. Thus it came as quite a surprise when she ended up rolling on top of an equally shocked Chavo Guerrero.  
  
The confrontation ended this time in a stammered apology and rushed confirmation that nothing had been harmed. Once again, the red head took her leave from a Latin man. This Latin man, however, was affected quite a bit more.  
  
That was how Chavo Guerrero's crush on Willow Rosenberg began. Each week, the young man attempted to learn something new about the enchanting pixie. His plans included listening to conversations, internet searches and reading files he shouldn't have been able to get his hands on. Each time, his uncle was given a full report. That was how Eddie Guerrero came to know as much as anyone in the company about Willow.  
  
As the weeks passed and Chavo became more and more enraptured with Willow, it was evident that the redhead had no idea that the young man existed. He had made no effort to contact the techie in any way. Seeing his nephew descend into desperation, Eddie made the decision to interfere on his behalf.  
  
The problem was, when Eddie found himself talking to Willow, it wasn't about Chavo. It isn't surprising for Eddie, when conversations with pretty women turn to flirting. Latino Heat struck and soon enough the young redhead was flirting back shyly. It seemed only natural to the man that he charm her. It was what their conversation lead to that Eddie did not plan.  
  
Waking up next to Willow was not a bad experience for Eddie; it was the thoughts that the situation presented that were. The man left the room quickly, hoping against hope that this would stay quiet. He had a feeling his nephew wouldn't be happy with the explanation of 'it just happened'.  
  
The hopes the elder Guerrero had were crushed on Thursday. Things had been going fine. He and Chavo were doing better than they had in a long time. It was as they prepared for the match that he barely noticed Charlie Haas pulling Chavo aside. Eddie assumed the anger on his nephew's face was directed at their opponents as they headed towards the ring, not at him.  
  
It was only when he watched the young man stare at him with fire in his eyes, as Eddie was hit back and forth by the Bashams that he realised what must have happened. Cursing Haas for telling his secret, he still held hope that Chavo would forgive him. They were family and she was just a girl.  
  
When Chavo hit him for the first time, that idea flew out of his brain as easily as the blood flew off his face. The beating he took from his own flesh and blood told him that Willow had meant a lot more to his nephew than he had initially thought.  
  
Still, Eddie Guerrero thought, why? Why would his nephew do this to him over such a little mistake? Why would one girl mean so much to Chavo that he would destroy his family, his best friend? Why would Chavo not realize that sleeping with that girl meant nothing to him? Why?  
  
As Chavo Guerrero walked down the ramp, he thought, why? Why would his uncle ignore his feeling and go right ahead and do what he had done? Why couldn't he have one thing that he didn't share with his uncle? Why?  
  
Willow Rosenberg sat backstage and was clueless to what she had caused, inadvertently. Yet again, a woman had torn apart something important, this time a family bond. She didn't even realize what she had done.  
  
It's always about a girl. 


End file.
